


Heat Tech for Hire

by MXD



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alpha Burnie, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Dubious Ethics, Knotting, M/M, Omega Michael, cum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-05
Updated: 2015-08-05
Packaged: 2018-04-13 04:17:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4507455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MXD/pseuds/MXD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Omega Michael hires Alpha Burnie to help Michael through his heat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heat Tech for Hire

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Emono](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emono/gifts).



Burnie pressed past Michael, his mirrored shades reflecting Michael’s enamored face. The omegan lad was extremely pleased with his decision to hire a heat tech. Michael might not have contacted Burnie through the most professional of means. But the alpha was licensed and bonded.

 

Michael flooded his underwear looking at Burnie’s profile on RentAlphas. Burnie was so tall and alpha-y. The thought of Burnie’s scruffy face staring down at him while his big alpha cock buried in Michael's slick was all Michael could think about. Burnie had measurements of everything, height, weight, waist, shoe size, chest. Burnie even had pictures of his hands with rulers lying across them. Knowing the exact measurement of those big alpha hands made looking through Burnie’s pictures even more tantalizing. The way the alpha gripped a beer bottle made Michael feel like he was going to melt right through his chair.

 

Having Burnie right in front of him, close enough to smell, touch, and taste, was driving Michael deep into heat faster than he had expected. Burnie just smiled and pressed his hand into the small of the swooning omega’s back. Michael hiccuped drunkenly, his eyes glazing over as he stared up at the alpha. Michael’s eyes focused in on the alpha’s chest hair.

 

“Doing okay there?” Burnie asked. His voice was higher than Michael had expected, but damn, it was yummy. “Would you like to take it slow and-”

 

“I want you to fuck me.” Michael interrupted.

 

Burnie was surprised by how firm the omega was. Spunky and direct. Michael had planned his heat out with Burnie with a certainty that Burnie had not expected from an omega Michael’s age. It made sense that Michael would want to cut right to the chase.

 

Michael took a step away from Burnie and made grabby hands, “Show me the D!”

 

Burnie laughed and unzipped his pants. A practiced flick of Burnie’s wrist sent his cock through a wide windmill. Michael gave a full body shiver at the sight of the display, a flood of slick running down his thighs like a damn burst.

 

“Please,” Michael whimpered. 

 

Burnie had people begging him to fuck them but seeing a tough, little omega like Michael begging and dripping made Burnie’s cock surge to life. Burnie pressed the veiny, twitching monstrosity against Michael’s stomach. Michael wrapped his hand around Burnie’s cock head. Michael’s fingers couldn’t touch together with the beast of a cock in his hand. The thought of how much Burnie’s cock would stretch his slick out set free another set of whines and whimpers from Michael's throat.

 

Michael turned and marched toward his bedroom. There was nothing left to think about or discuss. All that mattered to Michael was getting Burnie inside of him. 

 

Burnie’s training kicked in and he remembered to secure the door and make sure he identified heat supplies before he followed Michael to his bedroom. Burnie found Michael’s one bedroom apartment to be a bit sexy. The brightly colored toy ponies scattered about and video game posters showed off Michael’s personality.

 

Michael was already on his back presenting himself when Burnie got to his bedroom. Burnie had only meant to put the tip in but Michael was so ready that Burnie’s cock just slid into Michael balls deep.

 

Michael whimpered as Burnie bottomed out inside of him. The lad felt like he was lost in an endless sea of alpha. A hairy chest pressed into his smooth one. Massive arms surrounding his body and holding him in place. Cock so thick that it pressed every thought from Michael’s mind as it filled up his hole. There was nothing left as Michael felt himself become subsumed by the alpha. 

 

Burnie fucked into Michael with long smooth strokes. Michael’s hole clamped down on Burnie’s dick, wordlessly begging for the knot. Begging to breed him deep and to completion. The lad’s body was already stuffed to its limit and it would take time before he would open up enough to take Burnie’s knot. Despite years of being a heat tech Burnie could feel himself getting lost in Michael’s hole. The warm wet grip tugged the cum out of him. Burnie’s every thrust was met with Michael squeezing down on his cock in the most perfect way that made Burnie’s balls boil.

 

Burnie made his thrusts rougher. He needed to get Michael open and ready for his knot. Dumping a load of cum in the lad early was not the way to do it. Burnie had more than enough training to get him through this, but with a pretty little omega under him with a hole that wouldn’t quit Burnie wasn’t sure that he would be able to conduct himself like he needed to.

 

Michael’s legs wrapped around Burnie’s waist, tugging him in deeper. Burnie’s cock flexed as his cum prepared to shoot. Burnie fought himself to maintain control. Michael wasn’t ready for his knot yet. There was no way that Michael’s hole would be able to open up to take Burnie’s knot and the flood of cum that would follow. 

 

“Alpha!” Michael cooed, his voice honeyed with lust. 

 

Burnie hips moved on their own. Burnie’s mind went white with lust. With a contraction so hard it hurt Burnie began to cum inside of Michael, his knot swelling to tie inside the omega. Burnie felt like a dam burst, a solid and unending jet of cum shooting forth through his cock. A new wet heat began to spread over his cock as Michael’s tight hole filled up with cum. 

 

Once Burnie’s vision cleared he could see Michael’s belly distending with cum. A primal urge to to keep Michael trapped under him throbbed in Burnie’s gut. Michael was spraying cum from his omegan cock. The sticky fluid enough to glue their body together until Burnie’s knot went down. Michael’s eyes rolled back in his head as he moaned in pleasure.

 

Burnie lost himself to his lust for Michael. He sucked hickies onto Michael’s hip and neck. Burnie wanted to dig his teeth into Michael’s neck and give the omega a mating bite. But his years of training managed to hold that one part of his alpha urges back. His training could not keep him from rubbing his knot against Michael’s prostate to keep the omega locked in an extended state of orgasm.

 

It was a rare skill that few alphas had, finding an omega’s pleasure button and mashing it until the omega was drunk on pleasure. It was addicting for both the alpha and the omega. The omega rode an orgasmic wave for hours and the alpha’s brain drugged them with chemical messages of success and achievement. The high was enough to make an alpha spend his days hunting for it.

 

Exhaustion dragged Burnie down on top of Michael. His cum was spent for at least a day and his knot would not go down for an hour. Sleep pulled Burnie down just like Michael had pulled the cum out of him. The alpha wondered how he would have fared without his training. An omega like Michael was a rare find that could drive an alpha insane. 

  
  
  



End file.
